Milo's Lucky Friday the 13th
by Boolia
Summary: Every Friday the 13th, Murphy's Law takes a break with Milo and his dad, so they both have good days on that date where nothing wrong happens to them. Their friends and family however, who aren't affected by Murphy's Law, aren't so lucky today.
1. Part 1

` Milo 's Lucky Friday the 13th

Part 1

Milo's alarm went off at 7:00 AM. He turned it off, and jumped out of bed.

"Good morning, Friday the 13th!" He said to himself. "It's so good that I feel like singing, only I won't!" He went out of his room.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"In a minute, Milo." His older sister, Sara said to him from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Sara." He said. "I'll wait." He was then shocked as he realized his sister was still here. "Wait, Sara, aren't you supposed to be gone by now?" The door opened. His sister was on the other side.

"I am." She stated. "My alarm didn't go off, and my car wouldn't start. Mom's going to have to drive me."

"Well, okay. Hopefully your teacher won't be too mad at you."

"Hopefully."

But just then as she walked off, fell over Diogee as he was coming by. The cream colored dog barked in protest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Diogee." Sara apologized to him. "I didn't see you." She looked at Milo again. "Well, Milo, I'm off to school on Friday the 13th; wish me luck."

" _Good luck_!" Milo called to her as she left. He then turned to his dog, and bent down.

"You okay, Diogee?" He asked. "You know, you have to be careful around here, and watch out for oncoming humans who can trip over you." The dog barked. Milo got up. "Well, glad that you're okay. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for school."

Milo walked to the bus stop. There, he saw Melissa waiting for him. Other kids were also there.

"Hi, Melissa." He greeted.

"Hi, Milo." Melissa greeted back. Milo looked around, then back at Melissa.

"Looks like Zack might be late for the bus again."

"Oh no. He slipped on some ice this morning as he was leaving, and broke his arm."

"Bummer. Will he be at school?"

"Oh yes; he's getting a sling. He'll be in homeroom."

"Well that's good." The bus then came, and all of the kids got on.

When they got to homeroom at Jefferson County Middle School, Melissa was right. Zack was there, his hand in a sling.

"Hiya, Zack." Milo greeted. "I hear you had a nasty spill earlier."

"Oh, yes. " Zack replied. "Doc said I can take this thing off in a few days, then I'll be good as new."

"That's good."

"So, I wonder what misfortune are you going to inflict upon us today? I already have a broken arm, so that's already taken care of."

"I doubt my condition will inflict nothing on me. On you on the other hand, well, I can't answer that." Zack was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Milo never had any misfortune on a Friday the 13th his entire life he says." Melissa explained.

"It's weird." Milo added. "I don't know why, but on every Friday the 13th since I was born, Murphy's Law seems to take a break. It happens to my dad too. And since this year we have another Friday the 13th in October, my dad and I will have two days out of the whole year where nothing bad will happen to us."

"Wow, really?" Milo nodded. "Well, that's lucky."

"Yes, it is my dear friend." Elliot then came into the room. He was steaming mad. "Oh look, it's Elliot, the crossing guard." Let's go over and say hello." The three friends went over.

"Good morning, Elliot." The surprised homeroom teacher greeted. "May I help you?"

"I'm here for Milo Murphy." He said. "He stole my stop sign." The homeroom teacher was shocked.

" _Oh goodness_! Are you sure it was Milo?"

"Well, no." Elliot admitted. "But, Milo's a possibility. If he did steal my sign, he'll be a public nuisance to the safety of these kids. I'm here to make sure that the sign will be returned to me, and that doesn't happen."

" _Hey, Elliot_!" Milo greeted. "Why are you here in my homeroom class?"

"Don't play games with me, Milo!" Elliot snapped at him. "I know you have it."

"Have what?"

"Don't be dumb with me Milo; just hand it over, and I'll leave you be."

"Hand what over?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't." Elliot sighed. He was about to talk again when Melissa spoke up.

"Listen," She began. "If Milo doesn't know, then he doesn't know, okay?"

"Oh, but he does."

"Honestly, I don't." Milo said. "So, why don't you tell me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, even though you already know."

"Know what?" Elliot had just about enough of this.

"You stole my stop sign, _there_ , happy now?"

"I am, but I still don't know what you're talking about. I didn't steal anything at all." Elliot got red in the face.

"Then who did, huh?" Milo shrugged.

"Don't know." Elliot pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I think it was you, Milo Murphy. And I want it back."

"Now, wait a minute!" Melissa said. "Why do you assume it was Milo? He wouldn't steal."

"Neither did we." Zack put in. "And if we did, why would we steal a stop sign? Why would anyone want to steal a stop sign?" Elliot was about to protest, when he hesitated, then realized he had a point.

"I don't know!" He admitted. "Maybe because it has his name on it? To cause mayhem in the streets? An early April Fool's Day joke, or just any kind of prank? Revenge for having me on his case all the time?" Milo laughed at these ridiculous ideas.

"Oh, but I _love_ you having conversations with me, Elliot." He looked at his watch, then back at Elliot. "As much as I like chatting with you, it's almost time for first period."

"Yeah." Melissa chipped in. "So, _buh-bye._ " Elliot sneered.

" _Fine!_ " He decided. "But, I have my eye on you. I'm always watching you, Milo. _Always_!" He then left.

"Hope you find your stop sign!" Milo called just as the bell rang. Kids got their belongings, and went to first class.

In science, Milo and friends found Mrs. Murawski crying at her desk. They were all confused.

"Uh, Mrs. Murawski, why are you crying?" Milo wanted to know.

"It's almost time for class to start." Zack told her. Mrs. Murawski looked at them.

"I'm sorry," She said through tears. "But, I just found out that by the end of the year, everything is going, and being replaced by new stuff, including the front desk." Zack was wearied out by this.

" _O-kaaayyyy_! Why is that desk so important to you? It's just a desk."

"I know it sounds silly, but ever since I began teaching here, that desk has been here. It's like a part of me." Melissa gave her a Kleenex from the Kleenex box that was on her front desk. "Thank you, Melissa." She stood up, and blew her nose.

" _Uh_ , should we be concerned?" Mrs. Murawski shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine, Zack. You three please take your seats. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." The seventh graders went to their desks as the science teacher put on a cheery mood, and started class.

While mixing potions, Mort and Bradley were having a heated argument.

" _You're wrong_!" Mort argued. "Milo will have _twice_ that amount of misfortunes today!" Bradley sighed.

"Why are we even _having_ this argument?" Bradley asked.

"I don't know, but I bet my vegan cheese sticks that Milo is going to double the amount of misfortunes he has today."

"Look, just because today is Friday the 13th, does not mean Milo is going to have a lot more misfortunes then normal."

"It could be. Friday the 13th is…"

"Look, it's a stupid superstition. It doesn't mean anything. Everyday stuff happens, good and bad. If some misfortunate thing happens to you today, then it happens. You move on. It doesn't happen because of the date. Que Sera, Sara."

"Or as in French they say C'est la vie'." Milo put in. "Meaning 'such is life.' He and a bunch of other kids came over to see what the fuss was about. "Say, are you two fighting over me?"

"It's a stupid fight on whether today you'll have more misfortunes upon you then normal because of the day."

"Well, it is kind of silly, and I'm afraid to say, pointless."

" _Why_?" Mort wanted to know. So Milo explained. "Well then, looks like today is your lucky day, isn't it?" Milo nodded.

"Looks like it."

"Whatever." Bradley just said. He looked at Melissa. "I'll still stay far away from Milo as possible, Melissa. You never know what'll happen."

"I'll take that risk." Melissa responded.

"Okay, kids." Mrs. Marawski spoke, clearing her throat. "The excitement's over. Back to your labs." Kids groaned as they went back.

"That's right." Bradley agreed. "Everybody go back to your work. There's nothing to see here, and there never was." He was about to put some drops in the beaker when Mort stopped him.

" _Stop_!" He told him. "That's not the right one. You'll get blown up in the face." Bradley just looked at him.

" _Mort_ , I know what I'm doing."

" _But_ …"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing it, now, would I?"

"I guess not, but…" Bradley looked at the beaker again.

"I'm dropping it in."

" _No, wait_!" Too late. Bradley dropped the liquid in. Bradley sighed, and shook his head as Mort stepped away.

"See, Mort? I told you. I'm perfectly fin…" Then, _BOOM_ , it blew up into his face, making it all black with soot. Kids and the teacher looked over at them. Bradley eyed Mort who was about to talk.

"Don't…say…anything."

 _"Okay_ ," The gym teacher, Coach Mitchell said to his students. He had a dodge ball in hand. "Today, we're going to play dodge ball except Zack Underwood due to his sling."

"What will I do instead?" Zack asked. Nolan looked at him.

"Easy." He said. "You're going to watch and cheer."

"That's easy all right." The teacher dropped the ball at the center. "Now, go to your corners." He went to the side. Zack went with him. The other kids did what the teacher had instructed them to. The teacher and Zack turned around so that they could watch.

"Now, _GO_!" With a whistle, the kids ran to the center, starting the game.

When Mort grabbed the ball, he meant to throw it at the student from the opposing team, but accidently threw it at Nolan instead, breaking his nose.

 _"OW_!" Nolan responding, coving his nose. " _MORT!_ "

"I'm sorry!" Mort apologized. "It was an accident; I swear!"

"Oh, it's okay, Mort." He said, uncovering his nose. "Accidents happen. Resume the game." Mort gasped when he saw Nolan's nose was bleeding and puffy.

 _"Oh my gosh_!" Zack gasped as Mort was about to say something. "Mr. Mitchell, your nose; it's bleeding and is really puffy. Perhaps you should see the nurse."

"I'd love to Zack, but who'd watch you guys?"

"That's easy. I will." Nolan looked at him.

"Thanks Zack, but I should go find a staff who's not working."

 _"Come on_ , Mr. Mitchell! Who will you find on such sort notice?"

"I don't know, the janitor maybe?"

"But, I'm more then capable to. And I can't play because of my busted arm, so why not? You're hurt, and you said, everybody in this gym class is a team player. So, let me help, please?"

"I really think I should find an adult."

"You're bleeding on the floor, sir."

" _Fine_!" He looked at the other students. "Zack is in charge until I'm gone. Do as he says. I won't be long. Thanks Zack, you're a lifesaver." He ran off as Zack silently cheered to himself.

At lunchtime, Milo had just gotten his lunch, and was about to sit with his friends, when he saw a booth with two familiar faces. It was Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. They were selling pistachios. Milo went over to them.

"Hi, you two." He said to them. "What are you doing at my school?"

"We're selling pistachios." Balthazar answered.

"Uh, Balthazar," His partner said to him. "He can clearly see that. Plus, selling pistachios is what we're known for, so he knows that."

"Oh, well, I was just telling him."

"Well, you don't need to. He knows." He looked at Milo. "So kid, how many scoops?" Milo shook his head.

"Oh no; I just came to say hi. So, hi, and I'll be on my way now." And with that, he went to the table where his friends were.

"Nice kid." Vinnie observed.

"Uh, Vinnie." Said Balthazar. "Isn't he the kid that whenever we see him, something bad happens to us?" Vinnie just looked at him.

"So, are you saying that he's cursed, or a jinx or something? Those were some freaky consequences, Balthazar. There's nothing to worry about. Just sell some pistachios."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering."

 _"STOP THAT DOG_!" Milo saw and heard Principal Milder yell as he chased after Diogee as they both ran into the cafeteria. Kids stopped chatting with their friends, and looked at the scene.

"Hey, Milo." Bradley said. "Your attention-lover dog is here."

 _"Diogee_!" Milo said. "He's not supposed to be here." He stood up, and went after his dog. " _Diogee. Diogee_!" Diogee then smelled the pistachios. The little dog turned around to face the stand. Vinnie saw this.

 _"Oh my_!" He observed. The hunger-crazed dog barked with joy as he ran to the booth. Balthazar stood in the way.

"I got this, Vinnie!" He told him. He made a stop sign with his hand. " _Stop_ doggie." But Diogee didn't stop. He pounced, pinning him to the floor. The dog then rammed into the side of the stand, knocking the pistachios to the floor. He began eating them up.

 _"NO_!" Vinnie yelled _. "Bad dog_!" He was about to get Diogee when he slipped on the ones on the floor, knocking into the stand. More pistachios fell to the floor, making the principal fall as well. Milo saw this.

 _"Oh, Diogee_!" He said. "You know you're not supposed to be here." Balthazar got up, and ran towards the dog. Milo saw that he was about to step on some pistachios. " _Careful!_ You'll…" Balthazar screamed as he fell onto the floor. "fall."

"Hey, Milo," Bradley spoke who was nearby. "Why does your dog follows you around like a nursery rhyme?"

"He wants to make sure I'm okay." Milo answered. "That's how loyal he is." Principal Milder stood up, and looed at Milo.

"Milo," He began. "You know the rules. I want that dog out of my building.

"Yes, Principal Milder." Milo said. He looked at his dog. "Okay Diogee, go home." Diogee looked at him, hesitated, and went right on eating. " _Diogee!_ " Diogee looked at Milo again, barked, and went off.

"Aren't you going with your dog, Milo?" The principal wanted to know.

"Oh, no Principal Milder. Diogee knows the way." The principal then left. "Sorry about this; he won't come back today!" Vinnie stood up, and helped his partner to his feet.

"I _told_ you that whenever that kid is around it means trouble." Balthazar said to him.

 _"Balthazar_ ," Vinnie began. "I don't want to hear about it. It's just a freaky consequence. Now, stop talking about it, and help me clean up."

"But, Vinnie…" Vinnie eyed him. Balthazar sighed. "Yes, sir."

Milo was about to ask if they needed help, when the bell rang. Lunch was over. Kids threw away their trays, and went to their classes.

Diogee walked away from the school. He went slowly. His stomach was upsetting him. He stopped, and vomited on the sidewalk. He shouldn't have eaten those pistachios.

A dogcatcher truck then stopped when he saw the dog.

 _"Score_!" He said to himself. "And, _ew_!" He got his net, and got out of the truck. He then saw his collar. Oh, well! He'll have to call his owner in the truck. With that, he snuck up on Diogee. " _Here, doggy, doggy_!"

Diogee looked, and terror went into his eyes. He yelped, and ran off. The man chased after him.

"You won't outrun me, mutt!" He yelled. He then slipped on the ice, ice-skating towards the dog. The dog saw this, and gained speed. The dogcatcher rammed into Diogee. He and the dogcatcher fell into the snow.

The dogcatcher got up before Diogee did, grabbed his net, and swooped Diogee into it. The animal yipped. The dogcatcher laughed.

"I have you dog; now, let's go to the pound!" He threw Diogee in the back, but not before examining his collar, went into the truck himself, and drove off.

Once at the pound, the dogcatcher threw Diogee in a cage. The dog was about to bolt out with the man shutting and locking the door. "And don't worry, I know about your collar, I called your owner, and she has work, so she'll send someone else to get you later. In the meantime, stay here, and get comfortable. He then left.

Diogee looked at all of the dogs in cages all around. Get comfortable? _Yeah right_! How can he get comfortable in a pound? He then heard growling. He looked

around, and terror arose within him. It was a snarling Doberman! He pawed at the cage bars frantically, and whined as the Doberman came closer and closer. He hoped someone in the family would get him… and fast!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Balthazar and Vinnie were selling pistachios until they ran out.

"Okay, Balthazar." Vinnie told him. "We're out of pistachios. Time to head home."

"It's too bad that dog ate some." Balthazar stated. "We haven't gone through all of the lunches."

"Yeah." Vinnie agreed. "It is too bad, but we did, and have nothing else to sell. Let's pack up, tell the principal, and get out of here."

"One bag of pistachios please." A kid told Balthazar, handing him a dollar bill. Balthazar looked at him.

"Sorry, kid." Vinnie said to him. "We ran out." The kid looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean you ran out?" He asked.

"We ran out. A dog came in here, and ate a lot."

"A likely story."

"Well, believe it. Because that is what happened."

"I don't buy it."

"Well, whether you buy it or not, kid, we're not selling you pistachios, because we ran out." The kid gave them a glare, and then was off.

"I feel bad for that kid." Balthazar stated.

"Yeah, me too." Vinnie agreed. "But, what can you do? We ran out of pistachios." He and Balthazar resumed on packing.

Milo, Zack, and Melissa were walking to their bus after school when Milo saw Amanda trying not to slip while walking towards her bus.

"Be right back." Milo told his friends. "I want to help Amanda so she doesn't slip. You be careful not to slip either, guys." He looked at Zack. "Especially you, Zack. You don't want two broken arms, or leg, or legs, all three, or worse."

"Trust me, Milo." Zack told him. "That was my plan all the time, and I think I can say the same for Melissa."

Amanda screamed as she was about to fall when Milo grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"Milo, what are you doing?" She wanted to know. "Your bus is that way."

"I know." Milo admitted. "But, I saw you were having trouble on the ice, and wanted to help." Amanda smiled.

"Thanks, Milo. You're such a sweet guy."

"My pleasure. Come on, I'll help you to your bus." They went towards Amanda's bus.

Milo let go of Amanda as soon as they were at her bus. Amanda was about to thank Milo again when she slipped and fell into the snow.

"Amanda, you okay?" He asked. "I guess I let go too early." Amanda stood up, and rubbed her head.

"There's something hard in the snow." She said. Milo was confused.

 _"Hard_?" He bent down, and dug in the snow. He smiled when he saw a stop sign. "Hey, it's Elliot's stop sign!" He dug until the sign was free of the snow. He grabbed it. He saw Elliot in the distance with another stop sign. "I better return this to him." He went off again.

"Hey again, Elliot." Milo greeted him.

"What do you want, Milo?" Elliot questioned. "Are you here to steal this stop sign as well?"

"No, I came to return something to you." Elliot then saw the stop sign in Milo's hands, and snatched it from him. "Thank you for returning something that you stole."

"No problem, and again, I didn't steal it. It was in the snow. You must have dropped it earlier when you were here this morning."

"Or you stole it. You better get to your bus, Milo." Milo saluted him.

 _"Yes, sir_!" He was then off.

"I can't believe anything unfortunate hasn't happened to me yet." Melissa said on the bus ride home.

 _"Wow_!" Milo said to her. "I guess luck is on your side today."

"I guess it is." Someone threw a banana peel as the bus stopped. Melissa stepped on it, and fell to the floor.

"You okay, Melissa?" Milo asked.

"Oh my gosh; I'm so sorry!" A kid apologized to her, coming to her, and helping her up. "I was aiming for the garbage can."

"And you weren't supposed to be eating on my bus in the first place, Marcus." The bus driver told him.

"Sorry." Marcus apologized to her. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"Hey, Sara!" Milo greeted as soon as he came home.

"Hi, Milo." She greeted back. "Say, Mom called that Diogee is at the pound. I waited for you to get home to see if you want to go together." Milo was confused.

"Diogee's at the pound? He's not supposed to be there."

"I know. So, do you want to go with me to pick him up?" Milo smiled at his sister.

"Sure. Diogee will be so happy to see me. He was at my school today at lunchtime."

"I'm not surprised. He follows you everywhere you go."

"That he does, sis. That he does."

"Okay, I'll go get my coat, and car keys. You wait in the car."

"Okay, sis."

Sara opened the door of the car when she was ready, carrying Diogee's kennel, and sat in the driver's seat. She sat the kennel on the seat next to her. Milo was buckled up in the passenger seat.

"Say, Sara." He spoke. "Does your car work now?"

" _Darn it!"_ His sister cursed. "I clearly forgot about that." She looked back at her brother. "I'll test it. It's cooler out now, so maybe my car will start. Fingers crossed." Milo crossed his fingers.

"Okay; they're crossed." Sara put the keys in the ignition, and started the engine. To Sara's surprise, it started! She cheered to herself.

" _Whoo-hoo_! My luck has finally changed!"

 _"Alright, Sara_! Now, let's go get Diogee!" And so they drove away.

Milo rushed up to Diogee's cage.

 _"Diogee_!" He shouted excitedly. "We're here to take you home." Diogee, excited, barked and put his front paws on the cage bars. Sara, now beside Milo with Diogee's kennel in hand, saw that the dog had many bandages. "What happened to you?" The dogcatcher approached them.

"I'm afraid a Doberman who was in here with him earlier picked a fight with him. The fight was so bad that I had to transfer the Doberman to another cage."

"Who puts a big dog with a medium sized dog?" Sara asked.

"Me apparently." The dogcatcher answered. He sighed. "It wasn't the best choice. But, I took him to the vet, and he got bandaged up." He then opened the cage door, and Diogee ran out, and licked Milo's face. Milo laughed.

"I'm glad to see you too, pal." He said. "Are you ready to go home?" Diogee stopped licking Milo, and barked. Sara looked at the dogcatcher, and took out her wallet.

"So, how much do we owe you?" She questioned.

"Your mom already has it covered. Your mom is going to come here after work."

"Oh, great." She put back her wallet. _"Wow_! My luck is really changing!"

"It must be." Milo agreed. The dogcatcher said goodbye, and left. Sara looked at Milo, and offered him the kennel.

"You get Diogee in here; I'll start the car." Milo saluted.

"Will do, sis!" He was about to add something when Sara left. Milo looked at his dog. He tapped on the kennel.

"Okay, Diogee." The young teenager said. "Into your kennel. Come on." But Diogee backed up, whining. He looked at his owner with sad eyes. _Do I have to_? Milo got the picture. "Oh, I get it. You were just in a cage for who knows how long. A kennel right now will just be cruel. Don't worry; you don't have to go in. We'll tell Sara; I'm sure she'll understand." Diogee perked up, and jumped into Milo's arms, licking him all over. The boy laughed. _"Okay, okay_ , let's go home." They then went outside.

"Bad news, Milo." Her sister said when she saw them go to her car. "The car won't start."

" _Again_?" Milo asked. "But your car took us here."

"I know, and it's not working again." She sighed. "I guess that my lucky streak today was short lived, and was too good to be true."

"I guess it was." Sara then saw Diogee next to him.

"What's Diogee doing out of his kennel?" So, Milo explained. "I see. Well, I was going to suggest using the subway to get back home. But, Diogee needs to be contained." Milo thought about this.

 _"Hmm_ , this is a problem." He looked at his pet. "Diogee, are you sure you can't be in your kennel? I know you don't want to, but it may be the only way. _Please_? Just until we get home, then you can roam free in the house all night if you want to." Diogee hesitated, and then sighed. _Fine! But, I'm not going to like it_. The animal went into his kennel. Milo petted him. "Good dog. When we get home, I promise to give you a doggy treat. How does that sound?" Diogee barked as Milo closed his door to his dog's kennel, and locked it. He looked at his sister. "Okay, we can do the subway now. But, what about your car?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll ride with Mom later, and hopefully pick it up later. If not, I'll call a tow truck. Now come, let me tell the dogcatcher, then we'll go to the subway." And so, they went back to the building.

After waiting for people to get off the subway, Milo and his sister got on, along with a bunch of other people. Diogee barked, they had accidentally left him behind.

 _"Diogee_!" Sara shouted. She ran out, and got Diogee. She had just reached the subway when the door closed.

"Uh," Milo stated. "My sister and dog are out there."

"Don't worry." A strong-looking man told him. "I'll have them in in a jiffy." He pried open the doors with his bare hands. Sara ran in as soon as she could. The door closed behind her. She went to catch her breath.

"Thanks!" Milo thanked the man.

"No sweat, kid." The man said. "Just doing my job as an American citizen by helping those in need. It might get me arrested, but I don't care as long as it's something that makes others happy." Milo looked at his exhausted sister.

"You okay there, Sara?" He asked. Sara nodded.

"I can't believe I almost left him there." She said.

"Well, you offered to carry him."

"And you trusted me."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Sara. I trusted you, but I forgive you. It could happen to anyone." She smiled.

"Thanks, brother. But, I swear subway doors are only open for a short amount of time. That's not enough."

"True. But, the main thing is that you and Diogee got here safely." She smiled again. Milo looked at his dog. "You forgive Sara for almost leaving you on the platform, don't you, buddy?" Diogee barked, making Sara laugh.

"Thanks, Diogee. I'm blessed that I have such a forgiving brother and dog."

The subway stopped moments later. People were confused, wondering what was going on. The PA system went on.

"We're experiencing technical difficutlties, folks." The man told everyone through the intercom. "We should get going, momentarily." Sara did a face palm.

"This day gets on keeping worse and worse." She observed.

"Relax," Milo assured her. "At least we're together."

"Mommy, I'm scared." A little boy who was about seven, said, clinging onto her. "What if we're stuck here, and can never go home?"

"Relax, Brady." Brady's mom assured him. "We'll get home to Dad; don't you worry. We'll move again."

"Want to play a game?" Milo asked him. Brady looked at him.

"Want kind of game?" Milo shrugged.

"The alphabet game?" Brady was confused.

"What's that?"

"It's simple. Each player says a word that starts with the first latter of the alphabet. For example, I say A for apple, and you do the next letter. B for banana, and so on. We go on until Z, or whatever we get to until we have to stop. Got it?" Brady nodded.

"Yeah; I think I do."

"Good, I'll start. Aardvark."

"Balloon."

They had just got to H when the subway started again. Everyone cheered.

"See, Brady?" His mom told him. "I told you we'd get moving again."

"Want to continue?" Brady nodded excitedly.

" _Yeah_ ; this is fun!"

"I agree." Lucy, an older girl about eleven who'd been playing with them agreed. "This is fun, plus it's a good way to kill time." So, they continued until Brady and his mom had to go.

"What's the name of your dog?" Dallas, one of the other kids the same age as Lucy, who was playing with Milo, asked.

"Diogee." Milo answered.

" _Diogee_?" Jackson, his twin brother questioned. "That's a weird name for a dog." Milo nodded. "Why'd you pick it?"

"His name is based on the spelling of dog." The kids were confused, till Milo explained.

"I know someone who knows someone who know someone's brother's best friend who knows someone who has a pet platypus." Dallas said.

"A platypus!" Milo said. "What an unusual and unique pet." Dallas nodded.

"Yes; yes it is."

The subway stopped at their destination. Milo picked up Diogee, said goodbye to the children, and he and Sara went off the vehicle.

" _Hey, guys_!" Their dad greeted when he saw them. He was putting salt over the ice.

"Hey, Dad." Milo greeted. His father was confused.

"Did you two walk all the way here?" Sara shook her head.

"My car wouldn't start." She explained. "So, we took the subway instead." Mr. Murphy nodded.

"Aw, I see. Well, your mother got supper on the table."

"Thanks, Dad." Milo said. He placed his hand over his stomach. " _Gosh;_ I'm _starving!"_

"Me too." Sara added. "Dinner is exactly what I need after the day I had today." Her father nodded.

"No surprise there."

"Say, Dad," Milo put in. "Did you remember to get Diogee's dog treats?" Their father frowned.

" _Darn_ ; I forgot!"

" _Really?"_ He then forced a smile.

" _Nah_ ; I'm just joshing. Of _course_ I got Diogee's treats!" Milo laughed.

" _Oh, Dad_!" And so, Milo and his sister went into the house.

"Hey, Mom!" Milo greeted. He and his sister sat down at the table. "What are we having?"

"Tuna Casserole." Their mother answered.

" _Yum!_ " Milo licked his lips as he grabbed his utensils. "I can't wait!" Sara then saw smoke coming from the oven.

"Uh, Mom?" She said. Mrs. Murphy looked at the oven, and gasped.

" _No_!" She opened the door. " _No, no, no_." she asked Milo to get the fire extinguisher. Milo did, and his mother turned it on, shooting at the burnt casserole. When the smoke was cleared, it was still burnt. She took it out. " _No, no, no!"_ Mr. Murphy then came in.

"What did I miss?" He asked. His wife showed him the burnt casserole.

"Honey; I burnt the casserole."

"Mom, don't fret." Milo assured her. "We can just go to a restaurant."

"Guess we have to." She nodded. "Okay, we'll just do that. Bundle up, and get in the car."

"I better drive I think." Mr. Murphy suggested. Mrs. Murphy nodded in agreement.

"I think you should too."

"So, it's settled then." Milo bent down to his dog who just came in for his food.

"We're going out, pal." He told him. "We'll be back. Don't follow me, okay? We don't want to fetch you at the pound again." Milo petted him, put his dog food and water in the bowls, and went off.

They went to an Asian restaurant. They had to wait a long time for their food because when the waiter brought their food the first time, he tripped on his shoelace, spilling food all over Bridgette and Sara. So, he went to get the foods again. So, they had to wait even longer. It was almost closing time when they got their food.

On the car ride home, Sara and Bridgette talked about their day. Sara was an hour late to school because the roads were so slow, she realized she had an overdue library book by a week, and she couldn't find it anywhere, she drank expired milk from the cafeteria, she accidently ripped her pants in front of her boyfriend, she got her shoes all muddy, she forgot to study for her social studies test, she almost missed the bus ride home, and she saw that the DVR had recorded _The Dr. Zone Files,_ but the voices was all static.

Bridgette was late to work because of a flat tire, she found an error in her blueprint on a building, she got in heavy traffic on the way home, and she was in an accident, hitting another guy's tailgate.

 _"Man_ , what a day!" Sara observed after their mother's tale. "It was awful."

"It was unpleasant." Mrs. Murphy added.

"It was extremely unfortunate."

"It was not fine."

"It was an awful, unpleasant, not fine, extremely unfortunate day."

"Cheer up, guys." Milo assured them. "Your day might have been bad, but so what? My days are bad all the time, and they don't bother me. You're going to have good and bad days all the time, rather it is caused by my condition or not. The point is, you just have to let the bad days happen, so you can love the good days." Sara, surprised by this, looked at her brother.

"That's very good advice, Milo." Her sister complimented.

"Thanks." Milo responded. "I came up with it myself. I guess it's my new philosophy on life."

Milo jumped onto his bed in his PJs, and tucked himself in. He felt bad for his friends and family. To them, it was an awful, unpleasant, not fine, very extremely unpleasant day. But to him, it was an awesome Friday the 13th.


End file.
